


Worte (Words)

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson loves to hear Rolf speak in German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worte (Words)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Most of the time, Nelson has no idea what Rolf is saying. He doesn't mind. The masks and hoods came off a long time ago, but the strange syllables of Rolf's native language still only come out in bed, and they recall some of the mystery and thrilling anonymity that their relationship first had. 

Of course, he's not stupid. He can put two and two together, or rather, he can put together that when Rolf encouragingly says “Ja, schneller,” Nelson should ride him faster and harder, until Rolf's nails leave little scratches in Nelson's thighs and Nelson collapses on top of the strong body of his lover, sweaty and sated. When Rolf's face forms a predatory grin, and his broad hand connects with Nelson's flesh, Nelson can feel the impact resonate through his body, all the way to the tip of his cock. Rolf watches him squirm – Nelson wants to touch himself but it isn't allowed – and spits out “Kleine Schlampe” before raising his hand again. Nelson leans into the next blow, knowing that it's absolutely true. 

“Bitte” is the word that breaks Nelson's heart every time. Rolf would never beg him in English to do anything, but sometimes he chokes it out in German when Nelson is really drawing things out. All it takes is “Jetzt, bitte,” and Nelson is only too happy to speed up his languid pace and swallow Rolf down as far as he can, finally sending his lover over the edge.

When he is curled up at Rolf's side, his heartbeat gradually slowing back to a normal pace, sometimes Rolf will continue to murmur things to him. Nelson is amazed at how the same language which sounds so cruel when Rolf is being rough with him can also sound so gentle in the intimate moments which follow. He doesn't understand most of what is said, but he likes to hear it nevertheless. If Rolf can't even ask him “please” in English, maybe there are other things he can't, or won't say in English too. On these nights, Nelson falls asleep content, believing that Rolf has just told him that he loves him, that he's everything to him, that he'll never leave.

In 1945, in a trench somewhere outside of Hannover, shouts in English and German mingle along with their gunfire. Later, the other soldiers make fun of their enemy, making grotesque sounds in their throats. They think the language sounds like gagging and coughing, or talking through a mouthful of marbles, harsh and ugly. Nelson thinks it sounds a little bit like love.


End file.
